The Doctor
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' "Bow Ties are cool." -The Doctor The Doctor is the main protagonist as well as the main character from the Doctor Who series and Pichu95's DLC characters to appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is James Bond. Biography HELLO, I'M THE DOCTOR TBA THE LEGACY OF THE DOCTOR *''Doctor Who: The First Adventure'' *''Doctor Who and the Warlord'' *''Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror'' *''Dalek Attack'' *''Doctor Who: Destiny of the Doctors'' *''Top Trumps: Doctor Who'' *''Doctor Who: The Adventure Games'' *''Doctor Who: Return to Earth'' *''Doctor Who: Evacuation Earth'' *''Doctor Who: The Mazes of Time'' *''Doctor Who: Worlds in Time'' *''Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock'' Arcade Opening: The Doctor is seen working in the TARDIS as something happend in the past of 1995. He says that a powerful being has sending the greastest warriors from different timezone to the year he is going. After that he open the TARDIS door, showing a white light appearing outside, as the Doctor is ready to save the future from this being. Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: James Bond Reason: The Doctor appears to the Rival Arena, looking for the powerful being which sent some warriors he faced with his Sonic Screwdriver, until he conters with James Bond, The Doctor greet Bond into making a great friendship between them. But Bond denied this, thinking that the Doctor could work with a secret company, due to the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor think that Bond see's him as a threat and might destroy London, The Doctor have no choice but to fight him. Connection: Both the Doctor and James Bond are both British characters, due to them have a British Nationality. Both of them have many enemies, The Doctor with the Daleks and Bond has multiple enemies. Also both the Doctor and James Bond have multiple actors, resulting them have different looks and both with 13, with the Doctor have up to 13 versions of himself and Bond has currently has 9 actors who he played as and 4 actors who voice him, making the total up to 13 actors for Bond. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay The Doctor is a skillful character to control and master with. He has a balance speed and have a height of Nathan Drake standing upward Moveset: center (Square Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * Sonic Slam - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Sonic Teleport - (Level 1): * Enter the TARDIS - (Level 2): The TARDIS appears from the edge of the stage and zoom forward to the other edge of the stage, KOing any opponent coming in contact of the TARDIS * Dalek Invasion - (Level 3): (Cinematic) The Doctor is shown on the edge of the TARDIS, asking his opponents to get out of stage and quickly to the TARDIS, the opponents are quickly getting to the TARDIS, but they are zapped and disappears as the Daleks shot them, leaving the Doctor to escape and ended the cutscene, with the opponents KO'ed Quotes When Selected: *"We made a great team!" *"You made a great choice" *"Alright. Let's do it!" Item Pick-up: Pre-Match: Taunts: When using "Sonic Teleport": *"Have a Good Trip!" When using "Enter the TARDIS": *"How's that for an effect?" When using "Dalek Invasion": *''The Doctor'': "Get Out of Here!" *''Dalek'': "EXTERMINATE!" Successful KO: Respawn: Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' The Doctor will have his arms crossed with his Sonic Screwdriver on his left hand. *'Losing:' The Doctor is kneel down, groaning in pain. Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: The Doctor's icon is in a bubble Costumes A Fine Costume The Doctor's default attire. His default colour is light brown suit and black pants. *Alt 1: Gray suit and Dark Gray pants *Alt 2: Black suit and Black pants *Alt 3: White Suit and Blue pants What I Used to Be... The Doctor dressed as the 11th Doctor. His default colour is gray suit & pants and black glasses. This is his Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: Light Brown suit & pants and Light Blue glasses *Alt 2: Blue suit & pants and Red glasses *Alt 3: White suit & pants and Black glasses Four is a Fine Number The Doctor dressed as the 4th Doctor. His default colour is brown jacket, light brown & green shirt, gray pants and a multicolour scarf. This is his DLC Costume *Alt 1: Light Brown jacket & shirt, black pants and a multicolour scarf *Alt 2: Red jacket, Black & White shirt, Blue pants and a multicolour scarf *Alt 3: Gray jacket, Black shrit, Gray pants and a multicolour scarf Gallary TBA Trivia *The Doctor is the third DLC character in Pichu95's DLC Selection to be not from a video game, but like Randy Orton, he made his debut on the PlayStation 2. *Even The Doctor's appearance is shown as the 11th Doctor, he represent for the other Doctors from the Doctor Who series. *Even he didn't appear on the PlayStation 2, he still appear on a PlayStation console. The Doctor who appear on the PlayStation 2 is the 10th Doctor, where the 11th Doctor made his PlayStation debut on the PlayStation 3. *The Alternate Costumes the Doctor wears are based on the 10th Doctor and the 4th Doctor. *The 4th Doctor Alternate Costume is the only Costume where the scarf is the normal colour. *In the Doctors Arcade Opening, he says that he is heading to 1995, this mean that Polygon Man was cancelled to being PlayStation's original mascot in E3 1995. However, The Doctor is known that Polygon Man was still alive and wanted revenge to the makers of PlayStation by sending current characters in a battle, therefore, making him a boss of the Arcade mode. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Doctor Who